historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Rząd z Flensburga
thumb|260px|Trzech członków rządu Flensburga, generał Alfred Jodl, dr Albert Speer i wielki admirał Karl Dönitz, po ich aresztowaniu przez aliantówRząd Lutza Schwerina von Krosigka, znany też jako Rząd Flensburga lub Rząd Dönitza – krótkotrwały rząd nazistowski. Utworzony został po samobójstwie Adolfa Hitlera w dniu 30 kwietnia 1945 roku, podczas bitwy o Berlin. Na jego czele stanął wielki admirał Karl Dönitz jako reichspräsident i Lutz Graf Schwerin von Krosigk jako minister wiodący. Administracja była nazywana „rządem Flensburga”, ponieważ 3 maja 1945 roku kwatera główna Dönitza została przeniesiona do portu Flensburg w północnych Niemczech. Ze względu na szybki postęp aliantów, jego nominalna jurysdykcja na początku była ograniczona do wąskiego klina terytorium biegnącego od granicy austriackiej przez Berlin do granicy duńskiej, który 25 kwietnia 1945 roku został przecięty na pół przez amerykańskie wojsko, by połączyć się z siłami radzieckimi w Torgau nad Łabą. Po kapitulacji wszystkich niemieckich sił zbrojnych w dniu 8 maja, rząd Flensburga utracił wszystkie bezpośrednie jurysdykcje terytorialne, wojskowe lub cywilne, a wszystkie stosunki dyplomatyczne zostały anulowane. Zachodni alianci pozwolili rządowi flensburskiemu na dalsze spotkania i prowadzenie interesów, które mogły obowiązywać do 23 maja, kiedy to aresztowali swoich członków jako jeńców wojennych, rozwiązując tym samym rząd. Alianci formalnie uznali rozwiązanie rządu 5 czerwca 1945. Powołanie Kiedy okazało się, że Hitler zamierza pozostać w oblężonym Berlinie, dowództwo niemieckich sił zbrojnych (Oberkommando der Wehrmacht) zostało przeniesione do Rheinsburga. Przewidując, że terytorium należące do III Rzeszy zostanie podzielone, 15 kwietnia utworzono oddzielne dowództwa jednostek wojskowych; pod dowództwem feldmarszałka Alberta Kesselringa w Pullach dla sił na południu i zachodzie oraz pod dowództwem wielkiego admirała Karla Dönitza w Plön dla sił zgromadzonych na północy i wschodzie. Hitler oddał władzę wojskową Dönitzowi. 27 kwietnia Wilhelm Keitel i Alfred Jodl z Naczelnego Dowództwa Armii spotkali się w Rheinsburgu z Karlem Dönitzem i Heinrichem Himmlerem, aby omówić sytuację w kraju, ponieważ nie można było uniknąć upadku Berlina. Himmler po zdradzie Hermanna Göringa został uznany jako następca Führera. Gdy opuszczali Rheinsberg 28 kwietnia, Himmler poprosił Dönitza, aby potwierdził, że będzie on gotów służyć w rządzie, który Himmler mógłby utworzyć. Tego dnia jednak Brytyjczycy i Amerykanie opublikowali tajne propozycje Himmlera dotyczące pokoju na zachodzie (które odrzucili). W dniu 29 kwietnia Dönitz otrzymał telegram od Martina Bormanna ogłaszający zwolnienie Himmlera ze wszystkich stanowisk i nakazujący jego aresztowanie za zdradę. Dönitz udał się do kwatery głównej Himmlera w Lubece 30 kwietnia, aby skonfrontować go z oskarżeniami, ale Himmler zaprzeczył im jako sfabrykowanej propagandzie. Kiedy kolejny telegram tego dnia od Bormanna potwierdził zarówno odwołanie Himmlera, jak i nominację Dönitza na następcę Hitlera. Pozycja Himmlera stała się nie do utrzymania, a Dönitz wezwał go do Plön tej nocy, aby mu to powiedzieć. Gdy Himmler i Göring zostali oskarżeni o zdradzieckie negocjacje z wrogiem, Hitler w swoim politycznym testamencie wskazał wielkiego admirała Dönitza jako jego następcę na stanowisku Prezydenta Rzeszy i Najwyższego Dowódcy Sił Zbrojnych oraz wyznaczył Ministra Propagandy Josepha Goebbelsa na szefa rządu jako Kanclerza Rzeszy. Goebbels popełnił samobójstwo w bunkrze w Berlinie 1 maja. Tego samego dnia Dönitz przyjął urząd naczelnego wodza i głowy państwa. Pozostali ministrowie gabinetu Hitlera, którzy uciekli przed upadkiem Berlina, by dołączyć do Dönitza, zrezygnowali następnego dnia. Podejrzewając, że Bormann mógł również uciec z Berlina i zamierza przejąć władzę, Dönitz spotkał się z byłym ministrem finansów Hitlera Lutzem Grafem Schwerinem von Krosigkiem i poprosił go o utworzenie nowego rządu Rzeszy. Gabinet von Krosigka spotkał się po raz pierwszy w Eutin, do którego on i jego personel ministerialny zostali ewakuowani 2 maja. Później 2 maja, w obliczu szybko nacierających sił brytyjskiej Drugiej Armii do Lubeki, Dönitz spotkał się z von Krosigkiem, Paulem Wegenerem, Himmlerem i Keitlem, aby omówić ich dalszą ewakuację. Himmler opowiadał się za przeprowadzką do Pragi, bliżej postępujących sił amerykańskich, z którymi miał nadzieję negocjować osobiście, ale Dönitz odmówił wyjścia poza granice Rzeszy. Ponadto sytuacja polityczna Protektoratu Czech i Moraw była bardzo niestabilna. Dönitz postanowił zamiast tego udać się do Akademii Marynarki Wojennej w Mürwik w Flensburgu w pobliżu duńskiej granicy. Gabinet spotkał się w Szkole Sportowej Akademii Marynarki Wojennej; podczas gdy biura liniowca Patria, zacumowanego w porcie Flensburg, utworzyły biura administracyjne i kwatery dla różnych ministerstw. Niemieckie naczelne dowództwo dwa dni wcześniej przeniosło się z Rheinsburga do Neustadt w Holsztynie, następnie przeniosło się do Flensburga, a kierownictwo SS zbierało się w Flensburgu od 28 kwietnia. Skład Część ministrów wywodziła się jeszcze z gabinetu Adolfa Hitlera i Josepha Goebbelsa. Dönitz unikał włączania do swojego gabinetu wybitnych przywódców nazistowskich oprócz Speera, ale mimo tego w rządzie zasiadało kilku oficerów służących w SS, którzy byli zaangażowani w formułowanie ludobójczej polityki poprzedniego reżimu. Herbert Backe był autorem planu głodowego z 1941, celowej strategii masowej eliminacji przez głód sowieckich jeńców wojennych i „nadwyżkowych” radzieckich populacji miejskich. Zastępcą Speera w Ministerstwie Gospodarki był Otto Ohlendorf, który osobiście kierował zamordowaniem setek tysięcy Żydów i komunistów na okupowanym terytorium sowieckim. Wilhelm Stuckart był uczestnikiem konferencji w Wannsee w styczniu 1942, gdzie debatowano nad "ostatecznym rozwiązaniem kwestii żydowskiej". Otto Ohlendorf przeszedł bezpośrednio z kierownictwa biura Himmlera jako Reichsführer-SS, w sumie z 350 pracowników pracujących w biurach rządu Flensburga 230 było członkami SS lub innych służb bezpieczeństwa. Wybór ministrów do gabinetu Dönitza był wyraźnie ograniczony przez to, kto był dostępny na miejscu. Rząd miał być „niepolityczny”, najbardziej konsekwentną cechą wybranych ministrów było zjadliwe przeciwstawienie się bolszewizmowi i determinacja, by nie dopuścić, że wydarzenia rewolucyjne w Niemczech i warunki zawieszenia broni z 1918 się powtórzyły. Dönitz nie zamierzał poddać się Sowietom ani Polakom i nadal identyfikował "Żydów i spekulantów" jako wrogów narodu niemieckiego, nie miał zbyt dużo skrupułów, by włączyć do swojego gabinetu osoby mające krew na rękach. Przez kilka pierwszych dni stanowisko ministra spraw wewnętrznych było nieobsadzone. To była teka Heinricha Himmlera, ale Himmler został potępiony jako zdrajca, zwolniony ze wszystkich funkcji i nakazany do aresztowania w ostatnim testamencie Hitlera. Dönitz nie chciał, aby imię Himmlera było związane z jego nowym rządem, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wyobcowanie SS, którzy nadal byli uzbrojeni i silni. Odłożył instrukcje Hitlera na bok i nadal widywał się z Himmlerem. Dopiero 6 maja 1945, podczas negocjacji mających na celu kapitulację przed generałem Dwightem D. Eisenhowerem na zachodzie, Dönitz odwołał Himmlera ze wszystkich swoich stanowisk i mianował Stuckarta na jego miejsce. Naczelne Dowództwo Sił Zbrojnych Dönitz chciał obsadzić stanowisko naczelnego dowódcy sił zbrojnych Erichem von Mansteinem, któremu od 28 kwietnia 1945 podlegało dowództwo wojskowe (Oberkommando des Heeres). Od 2 maja nie było z nim jednak żadnego kontaktu, a na miejscu był feldmarszałek Wilhelm Keitel, którego kandydaturę popierał gen. Alfred Jodl. Jako przedstawiciel wojska III Rzeszy Keitel podpisał kapitulację w Berlinie 8 maja. Jodl natomiast miał reprezentować Dönitza w negocjacjach z aliantami w Reims we Francji. Admirał Hans-Georg von Friedeburg został mianowany następcą Dönitza jako dowódca Kriegsmarine, a 1 maja został awansowany do stopnia wielkiego admirała. Siły powietrzne zostały w znacznym stopniu zniszczone lub uziemione z powodu braku paliwa, więc nie mianowano nowego dowódcy, feldmarszałek Robert Ritter von Greim pozostał dowódcą Luftwaffe. Pomimo powtarzających się przeprowadzek, Naczelne Dowództwo Sił Zbrojnych nadal funkcjonowało, a jego organizacja i struktury zostały utrzymane. To samo nie dotyczyło żadnego innego ramienia rządu. Począwszy od marca 1945 personel różnych ministerstw był ewakuowany do hoteli w Alpach Bawarskich i Austriackich - głównie w regionie Berchtesgaden, pozostawiając tylko samych ministrów w Berlinie. 13 kwietnia pozostałe ambasady zagraniczne i korpus dyplomatyczny zostały ewakuowane do Bad Gastein. W końcu 20 kwietnia kazano wszystkim ministrom i ich osobistym sztabom udać się na południe; ale do tego czasu drogi zostały zajęte przez aliantów i nie było wystarczającej liczby samolotów transportowych. Kilku ministrów (takich jak von Krosigk) udało się na północ. W ten sposób rząd III Rzeszy po śmierci Hitlera podzielił się na kilka ośrodków. Ministerstwo Propagandy Josepha Goebbelsa pozostało z nim w Berlinie, podobnie jak kancelaria partii nazistowskiej pod kierownictwem Martina Bormanna; podczas gdy Dowództwo Luftwaffe przeniosło się do Berchtesgaden. Himmler zachował swoją osobistą bazę w kwaterach SS i aparatu bezpieczeństwa w Lubece na północy, a następnie przeniósł się do Flensburga. Inne ministerstwa i ministrowie rządowi znajdowali się wtedy w różnych miejscach w Berchtesgaden i kwaterze głównej Dönitza w Plön. Działania Początkowym priorytetem Dönitza było stworzenie dobrej drogi komunikacji z dowódcami armii niemieckich i ustanowienie z nimi uznania dla ich nowej władzy jako jedynego Naczelnego Wodza wszystkich niemieckich sił zbrojnych. Szukał także zgody na ogólną politykę negocjowania kolejnych częściowych rezygnacji z zachodnimi aliantami, utrzymując wojnę przeciwko siłom sowieckim na wschodzie. Kluczem do tego było odsunięcie Heinricha Himmlera, Joachima von Ribbentropa, Alfreda Rosenberga i innych byłych nazistowskich polityków, którzy uciekli do Flensburga, ale których dalszy udział w rządzie wykluczałby możliwości jakiekolwiek negocjacji z zachodnimi aliantami. Intencją Dönitza było podzielenie aliantów i zmobilizowanie sił niemieckich do walki na froncie antybolszewickim. W razie niepowodzenia, chciał uratować jak najwięcej żołnierzy niemieckich przed radziecką niewolą, nakazując jednostkom na wschodzie wycofanie się na zachód i poddanie się Brytyjczykom, Kanadyjczykom lub Amerykanom. Zarządził także operację Hannibal, morską ewakuację jednostek uwięzionych na wybrzeżu Bałtyku. Na wezwanie Dönitza feldmarszałek Keitel i generał Jodl usiłowali skierować to, co pozostało z Wehrmachtu na te cele. 2 maja Dönitz otrzymał obietnice lojalności od dowódców armii niemieckich w Norwegii, Kurlandii, Prusach Wschodnich i Czechach; obietnice te zostały mu złożone osobiście jako najwyższemu dowódcy, a nie jako głowie państwa w przyszłym rządzie. thumb|260px|Sytuacja w europie w momencie śmierci Hitlera Polityka Dönitza wykazywała jednak ciągłość z poprzednim reżimem. Partia nazistowska nie została zakazana ani rozwiązana. Dönitz trzymał popiersie Hitlera w swoim biurze, a mundury, insygnia i protokół nazistowskich Niemiec zostały utrzymane. Początkowo utrzymane zostało nawet powitanie „Heil Hitler”. 2 maja Dönitz unieważnił niesławny "Rozkaz Nerona" nakazujący niszczenie niemieckiej infrastruktury i zakładów przemysłowych, które mogły wpaść w ręce wroga. Dopiero 6 maja rozkazy dotarły na terytoria pozostających pod okupacją niemiecką, takich jak Norwegia. Nie zostały zniesione ani sądy cywilne, ani sądy wojenne. Dochodziło nawet do egzekucji wojskowych za obrazę pamięci Hitlera. Obecność przywódców SS i ich sztabów we Flensburgu dostarczyła Dönitzowi źródło personelu do funkcjonowania jego rządu. W szczególności dowództwo SS miało dostęp do sił zbrojnych, które nie znajdowały się pod kontrolą Dönitza i pozostało lojalne wobec Himmlera, którego Dönitz przypuszczał, że jego obecność jest nie do przyjęcia zarówno dla zachodnich aliantów, jak i dla Wehrmachtu. Dönitz poradził sobie z tym problemem, trzymając Himmlera tak długo, jak mógł, z nieokreślonymi perspektywami na ewentualną funkcję w rządzie. Gdy trwały poważne negocjacje w sprawie poddania się Eisenhowerowi, Himmler i aparat SS musieli zejść z widoku. 5 maja 1945 Dönitz poinformował Himmlera o jego zwolnieniu, obiecując fałszywe dokumenty i tożsamości dla niego i jego czołowych dowódców, jeśli szybko się usuną. Himmler nakazał swoim dowódcą by ukryli się wśród szeregowych żołnierzy Wehrmachtu. Następnego dnia uciekli. Pod bezpośrednią kontrolą Dönitza znajdowali się także więźniowie obozów koncentracyjnych. Było ich około 10 000, głównie byli więźniowie obozu Neuengamme pod Hamburgiem, który został zamknięty w ramach przygotowań do poddania miasta Brytyjczykom. W dniach 16-28 kwietnia więźniowie zostali przeniesieni na wschód i ukryci przez SS w flotylli niezdatnych do żeglugi statków zakotwiczonych w Zatoce Lubeckiej, gdzie pozostali bez jedzenia i opieki medycznej. Dönitz nie próbował uwolnić więźniów, a jego rząd unikał późniejszego potwierdzenia, że wiedzieli, o więźniach. 3 maja 1945 flotylla więzienna została zatopiona przez Royal Air Force w błędnym przekonaniu, że statki są przygotowane do ewakuacji czołowego personelu SS. Utonęło ponad 7000 więźniów, głównie na dawnym liniowcu Cap Arcona. Częściowa kapitulacja na zachodzie 2 maja, gdy Dönitz przebywał jeszcze w Plön, dowiedział się, że siły niemieckie we Włoszech poddały się bezwarunkowo zachodnim aliantom. Wywołało to u niego zaskoczenie. Kapitulacja była negocjowana bez wiedzy i zgody Hitlera, a podpisana w Casercie 29 kwietnia, nie przerwała walk, które trwały przez trzy dni. Za życia Hitlera, Dönitz bezwzględnie przestrzegał jego rozkazów, by walczyć do ostatniego żołnierza na wszystkich frontach. Po śmierci wodza zdał sobie sprawę, że pozycje Wehrmachtu na zachodzie są nie do utrzymania. Uważał, że poddanie wojsk niemieckich tylko zachodnim aliantom może dać szansę na rozłam Brytyjczyków i Amerykanów od Sowietów. Tym samym przejął inicjatywę częściowej kapitulacji Niemiec, badając możliwości poddania się na zachodzie. Na wschodzie nadal rozkazywał stawiać opór sowietom. 2 maja bezskutecznie próbował przeciwdziałać decyzjom niemieckiego dowódcy w Berlinie o oddaniu się Sowietom. 3 maja wydał rozkazy oblężonym obrońcom Kurlandii i Breslau, by nadal walczyć. 3 maja Dönitz wysłał admirała Hansa-Georga von Friedeburga, swojego następcę jako naczelnego dowódcę marynarki, do kwatery głównej brytyjskiego feldmarszałka Bernarda Montgomery'ego w Lüneburgu, z propozycją kapitulacji sił niemieckich w północno-zachodnich Niemczech wraz z pozostałymi elementami Grupa Armii Wisła. Montgomery poinformował admirała von Friedeburga, że nie może zaakceptować poddania się sił walczących na froncie wschodnim; i że w konsekwencji Grupa Armii Wisła musiałaby poddać się Sowietom, chociaż siły brytyjskie zaakceptowałyby kapitulację niemieckich żołnierzy uciekających na zachód. Zaproponował zamiast tego, po rozmowach między Eisenhowerem a rządem brytyjskim, że zaakceptuje kapitulacji wszystkich niemieckich sił zbrojnych w północno-zachodnich Niemczech, Szlezwiku-Holsztynie, Holandii i Danii, w tym sił morskich i okrętów wojennych na tych obszarach. Von Friedeburg poprosił o 48 godzin, aby to rozważyć; Montgomery pozwolił mu na 24. Proponowane włączenie Danii i działających tam niemieckich okrętów wojennych początkowo zaniepokoiło Dönitza, który za wszelką cenę pragnął kontynuować Operację Hannibal, ewakuując oddziały niemieckie przez Bałtyk do duńskich portów. Zważając na to, uznał, że może potajemnie uniknąć obowiązku przekazania tych statków, jeśli były na morzu w dniu, w którym kapitulacja weszła w życie. Co więcej, ponieważ było mało prawdopodobne, by Montgomery był w stanie natychmiast rozmieścić siły brytyjskie na duńskich wyspach pod okupacją niemiecką, zwłaszcza na Bornholmie na środkowym Bałtyku, istniała wszelka możliwość, że postępowanie ewakuacyjne tam będzie kontynuowane z całkowitym lekceważeniem uzgodnionych warunków kapitulacji. W konsekwencji, upoważniony przez Dönitza, von Friedeburg powrócił 4 maja i podpisał instrument kapitulacji dla wszystkich wojsk niemieckich i statków w Holandii, Danii i północno-zachodnich Niemczech. Zostało to zaakceptowane przez Montgomery'ego w imieniu Eisenhowera. Kapitulacja weszła w życie 5 maja o 8:00; tak więc Dönitz nakazał wszystkim statkom biorącym udział w operacji Hannibal podjęcie ostatecznej, dyskretnej podróży ewakuacyjnej, jednocześnie jednostronnie nakazując zaprzestanie wszelkich działań U-Bootów. Jedna załoga floty ewakuacyjnej odmówiła wypłynięcia; tak więc Dönitz nakazał aresztowanie przywódców za bunt, sąd wojenny i rozstrzelanie. 5 maja 1945 roku wszystkie siły niemieckie w Bawarii i Niemczech Południowo-Zachodnich podpisały akt poddania się Amerykanom w Haar. Poza Monachium, zawieszenie broni weszło w życie 6 maja. Montgomery, zawsze starając się wzmocnić swoją pozycję publiczną kosztem innych dowódców alianckich, zorganizował obszerne relacje medialne z podpisania zawieszenia. W szczególności nie uwzględniono okrętów wojennych na Bałtyku ani w Szlezwiku wokół samego Flensburga. Kapitulacja została opisana jako „rozejm”. Większość 3. Armii Pancernej i 21. Armii wolała się poddać Brytyjczykom i Amerykanom, niż Sowietom. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, Eisenhower stwierdził, że nie będą negocjowane żadne dalsze kapitulacje częściowe. Kapitulacja w Lunebergu i Haar nie mogła jednak nic zrobić dla większości sił niemieckich z Grupy Armii Środek, walczących z Sowietami w Czechach i Saksonii. W dniu 4 maja Dönitz wraz z Karlem Frankiem Protektorem Czech i Moraw wymyślili sposób, dzięki któremu Grupa Armii Środek mogłaby poddać się siłom amerykańskim generała George'a Pattona, które wkraczały na zachodnie tereny byłej Czechosłowacji i zbliżały się do Pilzna. Dönitz zaproponował, aby Frank rozwiązał Protektorat Czech i Moraw i zrezygnował z poparcia marionetkowego czeskiego rządu, który następnie ogłosiłby Pragę otwartym miastem i zaprosiłby Amerykanów. Zjadliwe antykomunistyczne poglądy generała Pattona były dobrze znane niemieckim przywódcom, którzy uważali, że z Pattonem w Pradze znacznie łatwiej byłoby Grupie Armii Środek negocjować warunki kapitulacji, utrzymując jednocześnie swój opór wobec Sowietów. W miarę możliwości chciano też wciągnąć w bezpośrednią konfrontację wojska amerykańskie i radzieckie. Planowano, aby sztuczka ta została wprowadzona w życie 5 maja, ale została wyprzedzona przez wybuch powstania praskiego tego samego dnia. W ciągu następnych trzech dni siły SS dokonały brutalnych represji przeciwko czeskim cywilom w Pradze. Rozkazy bombardowania Starego Miasta zostały powstrzymane tylko z powodu braku paliwa dla jednostek bombardujących Luftwaffe. Eisenhower, zaalarmowany odszyfrowanymi niemieckimi rozkazami, rozkazał Pattonowi pozostać w Pilźnie pomimo coraz bardziej rozpaczliwych apeli o pomoc od powstańców. Praga została ostatecznie wyzwolona przez siły generała Koniewa w dniu 9 maja 1945 roku. Kapitulacja na wszystkich frontach Po sukcesie dwóch częściowych kapitulacji w dniach 4 i 5 maja Dönitz polecił von Friedeburgowi udać się do Naczelnego Dowództwa Alianckich Sił Ekspedycyjnych (SHAEF), aby wynegocjować z generałem Eisenhowerem warunki kapitulacji wszystkich pozostałych armii niemieckich na zachodzie. Od czasu spotkania von Friedeburga z Montgomerym, Eisenhower był przeciwny przyjęcia niemieckiej kapitulacji, która wykluczała Związek Radziecki. Zostało to przekazane niemieckiemu Naczelnemu Dowództwu, ale Dönitz miał nadzieję, że ten zmieni zdanie. Następnego dnia, 5 maja, von Friedeburg przybył do kwatery głównej generała Eisenhowera w Reims we Francji, ale dowiedział się, że Eisenhower był stanowczy i można omówić tylko całkowitą kapitulację na wszystkich frontach dla wszystkich sojuszników. Jodl przybył dzień później, rzekomo po to, by podpisać takie ogólne poddania. Dönitz poinstruował go, aby jak najdłużej prowadził negocjacje, aby niemieckie wojska i uchodźcy mogli się ruszyć na zachód, by poddać się mocarstwom zachodnim. Eisenhower wyjaśnił, że alianci domagają się natychmiastowej bezwarunkowej kapitulacji na wszystkich frontach. Kiedy stało się oczywiste, że Niemcy przeciągają to, Eisenhower zagroził zamknięciem frontu zachodniego dla wszystkich poddających się Niemców ze wschodu. Gdyby tak się stało, żołnierze niemieccy próbujący przekroczyć linię, by się poddać, zostaną powstrzymani, a wszystkie kolejne poddania musiałyby być skierowane do Sowietów. Gdy Dönitz dowiedział się o tym, przekazał Jodlowi pełne uprawnienia do podpisania bezwarunkowej niemieckiej kapitulacji o 1.30 w nocy w dniu 7 maja. Nieco ponad godzinę później Jodl podpisał dokumenty. Dokumenty kapitulacyjne zawierały sformułowanie: „My niżej podpisani, działając z upoważnienia Naczelnego Dowództwa Niemieckich Sił Zbrojnych, niniejszym bezwarunkowo poddajemy przed Najwyższym Dowództwem Alianckich Sił Ekspedycyjnych i jednocześnie przed Najwyższym Dowództwem Armii Sowieckiej wszystkie siły na lądzie, morzu i powietrzu, które pozostają w dniu dzisiejszym pod niemiecką kontrolą.” Zachodni alianci mieli jednolitą strukturę dowodzenia i utworzyli jedną siłę ekspedycyjną, „Aliancką Siłę Ekspedycyjną”. Generał armii USA Walter Bedell Smith (szef sztabu Eisenhowera w SHAEF) podpisał w imieniu aliantów zachodnich, a generał Iwan Susłoparow (sowiecki oficer łącznikowy w SHAEF) podpisał w imieniu Sowietów. Francuski generał major François Sevez podpisał jako oficjalny świadek. Chociaż Eisenhower starał się w pełni informować generała Aleksieja Antonowa o postępach w negocjacjach kapitulacji, nie otrzymali potwierdzenia od Sowietów, że tekst aktu kapitulacji wojskowej jest dla nich do przyjęcia, lub że Susłoparow jest upoważniony do podpisania go. W związku z tym Eisenhower wynegocjował od Jodla dodatkowe podpisane zobowiązanie, że szef niemieckiego naczelnego dowództwa i główni dowódcy wszystkich trzech niemieckich służb zbrojnych wezmą udział osobiście i podpiszą „formalną ratyfikację” aktu kapitulacji w określonym miejscu i czasie. Jakieś sześć godzin po podpisaniu Antonow wysłał odpowiedź, że warunki kapitulacji są nie do przyjęcia i że Susłoparow nie jest upoważniony by je podpisać. Eisenhower szybko się zgodził i zobowiązał się do udziału wraz z resztą SHAEF w ostatecznym podpisaniu w Berlinie dwa dni później. Antonow zauważył, że Dönitz, nadal nie wydał rozkazów, by siły niemieckie na wschodzie pozostały na swoich pozycjach, lecz zamiast tego polecił im kontynuować opór i uciekać na zachód. Antonow uważał, że podpis Jodla nie mógł być uznany za ważny, gdyby robił to jako przedstawiciel Dönitza, a sam Dönitz wyraźnie działał w złej wierze. Zaproponował, aby definitywny akt kapitulacji jasno dał do zrozumienia, że głównodowodzący każdej niemieckiej służby zbrojnej, poddał swoje siły, a nie odsyłali ich do Dönitza lub rzekomego rządu we Flensburgu. Drugi zmieniony dokument kapitulacji został podpisany w Karlshorst w Berlinie 8 maja krótko przed północą. Marszałek Żukow podpisał dokument z dowództwem sowieckim i brytyjskim marszałkiem Royal Air Force Arthurem Tedderem z podpisany w imieniu zachodnich aliantów (Tedder działał jako przedstawiciel Eisenhowera podczas kapitulacji w Berlinie i podpisał „w imieniu Najwyższego Dowódcy Alianckich Sił Ekspedycyjnych”, jako zastępca naczelnego dowódcy). Jako oficjalni świadkowie podpisali się francuski generał Jean de Lattre de Tassigny i generał sił powietrznych armii USA Carl Spaatz. Alianci domagali się, aby przedstawiciele niemieckiej armii, marynarki wojennej i sił powietrznych oraz naczelnego dowództwa sił zbrojnych podpisali ratyfikację bezwarunkowej kapitulacji i aby przedstawili pełne uprawnienia upoważniające ich do uczynienia tego w imieniu niemieckiego Oberkommando der Wehrmacht. Przestrzegając tego żądania Dönitz wydał telegraficznie komunikat do Der Oberste Befehlshaber Hauptquartier, przyznając niezbędne pełne uprawnienia. Odpowiednio drugi akt kapitulacji wojskowej podpisali feldmarszałek Wilhelm Keitel jako szef naczelnego dowództwa sił zbrojnych i pełniący obowiązki dowódcy armii, admirał von Friedeburga jako dowódca Kriegsmarine, generał Hans-Jürgen Stumpff jako zastępca dowódcy Luftwaffe, w miejsce feldmarszałka Robert Ritter von Greim, który został ranny. Tym samym zakończyła się II wojna światowa w Europie. 9 maja Dönitz wydał rozkazy niemieckim siłom zbrojnym w sprawie kapitulacji wojskowej. Tekst ostatecznego dokumentu kapitulacji podpisanego w Berlinie różnił się od tego wcześniej podpisanego w Reims, głównie w tym, że do drugiego artykułu dodano słowa „..i całkowicie rozbroić, przekazując swoją broń i wyposażenie miejscowym sojuszniczym dowódcom lub funkcjonariuszom wyznaczonym przez Przedstawicieli Alianckiego Naczelnego Dowództwa ”; co spowodowało, że niemieckie oddziały musiały stawić czoła siłom radzieckim, aby przekazać broń, rozwiązać się i oddać jako więźniów. SHAEF wyprodukowała uproszczoną wersję kapitulacji przeznaczoną wyłącznie dla wojska, opierając się głównie na treści częściowego dokumentu kapitulacji wojsk niemieckich we Włoszech, podpisanego w Casercie. Ta definicja kapitulacji jako akt kapitulacji wojskowej zakończyła alianckie uznanie rządu niemieckiego i Dönitza jako głowy państwa. Kwestia cywilnych skutków bezwarunkowej kapitulacji została rozstrzygnięta dopiero później, gdy alianci postanowili rozwiązać rząd Flensburga (23 maja) i wydali deklarację berlińską, głoszącą bezpośrednie przejęcie przez władze sprzymierzone najwyższych władz rządowych w Niemczech (5 czerwca). Rozwiązanie Wycofanie uznania dyplomatycznego thumb|260px|Albert Speer, Karl Dönitz i Alfred Jodl po aresztowaniuW 1944 i 1945 kraje neutralne lub sojusznicy Niemiec przyłączali się do mocarstw alianckich i wypowiedzieli wojnę Niemcom. Ambasady niemieckie w tych krajach zostały zamknięte, a ich mienie i archiwa zostały zabezpieczone przez wyznaczoną władzę ochronną (zwykle Szwajcarię lub Szwecję) na warunkach konwencji genewskich. Departament Stanu USA powiadomił mocarstwa i wszystkie pozostałe neutralne rządy (takie jak Irlandia), że po zbliżającej się kapitulacji Niemiec kontynuacja państwa niemieckiego spoczywa wyłącznie na czterech krajach sprzymierzonych. Po kapitulacji mocarstwa sprzymierzone natychmiast odwołałyby cały niemiecki personel dyplomatyczny, przejęły na własność całą niemiecką własność państwową i wymagały przekazania wszystkich archiwów. W dniu 8 maja 1945 roku ustalenia te zostały w pełni wprowadzone w życie, mimo że jedynymi niemieckimi przedstawicielami podpisanego dokumentu kapitulacji było niemieckie naczelne dowództwo. Sojusznicy zachodni utrzymywali, że funkcjonujące państwo niemieckie przestało już istnieć i kapitulacja niemieckiego wojska doprowadziła do całkowitego rozwiązania nazistowskich Niemiec. Szwecja, Szwajcaria i Irlandia ogłosiły zerwanie stosunków; w związku z tym państwo niemieckie przestało być jednostką dyplomatyczną w dniu 8 maja 1945. Cesarska Japonia, jedyna pozostały walczący kraj Osi, potępiła niemiecką kapitulację i rząd z Flensburga, zajęła niemiecką ambasadę w Tokio i siedem U-Bootów. Odtąd, mimo że rząd z Flensburga miał mianowanego ministra spraw zagranicznych, nie miał on dostępu do zasobów dyplomatycznych byłego państwa niemieckiego i nie otrzymał uznania dyplomatycznego od żadnej z dawnych władz ochronnych lub innych pozostałych państw neutralnych. 5 maja von Krosigk wysłał Waltera Schellenberga do Szwecji jako osobistego wysłannika do Folke Bernadotte, mając nadzieję na nawiązanie stosunków dyplomatycznych i przyspieszenie częściowej kapitulacji wojsk niemieckich w Norwegii. Misja ta została wyprzedzona przez ogólną kapitulację wszystkich sił niemieckich, a po 8 maja wszystkie dalsze podejścia rządu z Flensburga do Szwecji zostały zignorowane. thumb|260px|Dönitz w momencie zatrzymaniaByły minister gospodarki i technologii Albert Speer zasugerował, że po kapitulacji rząd Flensburga powinien się rozwiązać. Zamiast tego Dönitz i jego ministrowie postanowili kontynuować, mając nadzieję na przewodzenie powojennym Niemcom jako rządowi tymczasowemu. Nawet gdy nie mogli sprawować bezpośredniej władzy terytorialnej, gabinet nadal spotykał się codziennie o 10.00 rano. Przygotowano różne dokumenty dotyczące powojennych kwestii odbudowy, ale zachodni alianci nie wykazali zainteresowania współpracą. Wiele czasu poświęcono na dyskusję o tym, czy symbole, medale i insygnia reżimu Hitlera powinny zostać zachowane w siedzibie Flensburga. Nazistowskie zbrodnie wojenne Pewne uznanie nazistowskich zbrodni wojennych stało się nieuniknione. Odejście kierownictwa SS z Flensburga otworzyło drogę rządowi Dönitza do zaoferowania własnej wersji tego, jak powstały oddziały zbrodnicze, obozy koncentracyjne i obozy zagłady. Ich odpowiedzią było to, że wszystkie te okrucieństwa zostały podjęte w tajemnicy, a winnymi są Himmler i SS. Dönitz i Jodl wydali wspólne publiczne oświadczenie, że ani niemiecki Wehrmacht, ani naród niemiecki nie wiedzieli o tych rzeczach. Chociaż to stwierdzenie było nieprawdziwe, wynikający z tego mit "dobrego Wehrmachtu", który został oszukany i zdradzony przez "złych z SS", miał przez dziesięciolecia osiągnąć szerokie poparcie w powojennych Niemczech. Perspektywy sojusznicze Chociaż alianci uzgodnili, że rządowi flensburskiemu nie powinno się przyznać oficjalnego uznania, Winston Churchill okazał się niechętny do zerwania stosunków. W swoim przemówieniu, ogłaszającym zwycięstwo Brytyjczyków 8 maja, Churchill stwierdził, że kapitulacja została zatwierdzona przez "Wielkiego Admirała Dönitza, wyznaczonego szefa państwa niemieckiego". Podobnie, po bezwarunkowej kapitulacji, Churchill odegrał zasadniczą rolę w podtrzymaniu rządu Flensburga. Nie chciał by nie był natychmiast zamykany, twierdząc, że można dostrzec zalety w zalążku niemieckiego rządu. Postawa Churchilla w tym była uwarunkowana jego obawą, że siły radzieckie mogą dążyć do zajęcia Danii; i widział tymczasową kontynuację rządu flensburskiego na terytorium pod kontrolą brytyjską. Oświadczenia radzieckie konsekwentnie charakteryzowały rząd flensburski jako antybolszewicki. 20 maja rząd radziecki wyjaśnił, co myśli o rządzie flensburskim. Zaatakował Administrację Dönitza, nazywając go "Gangiem Dönitza" i ostro skrytykował pomysł, by pozwolić mu zachować jakąkolwiek władzę. Generał Eisenhower raczej zgadzał się ze stanowiskiem Sowietów, podejrzewając, że Dönitz i jego gabinet mogą być przykrywką, podczas gdy prawdziwe niemieckie kierownictwo może się składać z Himmlera, Martina Bormanna i samego Hitlera (którego szczątki nie były wtedy zidentyfikowane). Eisenhower z nieskrywaną niechęcią wyraził zgodę na brytyjski pogląd na krótki okres, ale wyjaśnił, że nie uznaje Dönitza jako głowę państwa, ale tylko tymczasowego dowódcę do wykonywania obowiązków związanych z rozbrajaniem i opieką medyczną niemieckich sił zbrojnych. Ostateczne rozwiązanie rządu z Flensburga thumb|260px|Aresztowanie członków rządu z Flensburga 12 maja amerykański gen. Lowell Rooks, szef Alianckiej Komisji Kontroli przy OKW i jego brytyjski zastępca, brygadier EJ Foord, przybyli do Flensburga i zajęli kwaterę na statku pasażerskim Patria, zacumowanym w porcie Flensburg. Ich misją było utrzymywanie kontaktów z "działającym rządem" Dönitza (jak to wówczas nazywał SHAEF) i narzucenie woli zwycięskich mocarstw sprzymierzonych niemieckiemu Naczelnemu Dowództwu. Zorganizowano spotkania z członkami rządu flensburskiego, potwierdziły one jednak, że ani Dönitz, ani jego ministrowie nie byli w stanie ustanowić żadnej władzy cywilnej. Churchill wycofał swoją ochronę, gdy stało się jasne, że sowieckie naczelne dowództwo będzie musiało być reprezentowane w misji łącznikowej. 21 maja SHAEF przyjął propozycje radzieckie, aby rząd Flensburga został rozwiązany, a jego członkowie aresztowani jako jeńcy wojenni. Rozwiązanie nastąpiło 23 maja. Tego dnia brytyjski oficer udał się do kwatery głównej Dönitza i poprosił o rozmowę z członkami rządu. Dönitz, von Friedeburg i Jodl zostali następnie zabrani na pokład Patrii, gdzie gen. Rooks poinformował ich o rozwiązaniu rządu. Następnie aresztowano ich i przeszukano na obecność ukrytych fiolek trucizny. Komunikat dotyczący rozwiązania działającego rządu i aresztowania jego członków został formalnie sporządzony na pokładzie Patrii: Dönitz, Jodl i Von Friedeburg siedzieli po jednej stronie, a na przeciw nich siedział główny generał Rooks, kapitanem brytyjskiej marynarki wojennej Mund i z radziecki generał Trusow. Zanim Dönitz wyłonił się ze statku, na głównej ulicy roiło się już od brytyjskich żołnierzy i czołgów. W obliczu perspektywy przeszukania von Friedeburg popełnił samobójstwo, podczas gdy Dönitz, Speer, Jodl i inni członkowie rozwiązanego rządu z Flensburga zostali wzięci do niewoli. Niektórzy jeńcy rządowi z Flensburga, tacy jak Albert Speer, zostali następnie przeniesieni do brytyjskiego obozu jenieckiego Dustbin w Castle Kransberg, podczas gdy inni, w tym Dönitz, zostali przeniesieni do amerykańskiego Camp Ashcan. Później wszyscy więźniowie obozu Ashcan zostali przeniesieni do Norymbergi, aby stanąć przed sądem. Deklaracja berlińska Deklaracja wydana w Berlinie o 18:00 w dniu 5 czerwca 1945 roku i podpisana przez generała Eisenhowera w imieniu Stanów Zjednoczonych, feldmarszałka Bernarda Montgomery'ego w imieniu Zjednoczonego Królestwa, marszałka Georgija Żukowa w imieniu Związku Radzieckiego i przez Generał Jean de Lattre de Tassigny w imieniu francuskiego rządu tymczasowego zawierała następujące oświadczenie: Od 5 czerwca 1945 roku Niemcy nie posiadały rodzimego rządu; całkowity autorytet i suwerenność będą następnie przejęte przez Aliancki Wojskowy Rząd Okupacyjny. Twierdzenie mocarstw sprzymierzonych, że państwo niemieckie przestało istnieć z dniem 5 czerwca 1945 roku, było wówczas ogólnie akceptowane, ale później zostało zakwestionowane w debacie prawnej i politycznej. W początkowej fazie okupacji Niemiec najwyższe władze lokalne zostały zwolnione przez cztery mocarstwa wspólnie dla wszystkich stref okupacyjnych za pośrednictwem Sojuszniczej Rady Kontroli, tak że rada ta była bezpośrednim następcą administracji Dönitza w rządzie Niemiec. Kategoria:Rządy Niemiec